Imagine If We Had New Characters
by Princess Story Writer
Summary: Meet the newest characters you can fight with. Well, at least in my fic.


Imagine if we had new characters.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Puppy dog: Welcome all of you, and I would like you to meet the new players of Super Smash Brothers Melee!  
  
Mewtwo: Yeah, yeah, who are they?  
  
Puppy dog: Harry Potter!  
  
Harry: Hello. I'll be using my magic to fight. Flipendo! *flipendo's a statue and makes it fall down*  
  
Ness: *looks at the statue and gulps*  
  
Puppy dog: *reads speech card* Mickey? Mickey mouse... (Sarcastically) Yay...  
  
Marth: Who?  
  
Mickey: Ha ha! Hello! I'll be fighting with these! *holds out kiddy videos*  
  
Roy: Yuck!  
  
Ness: Mickey! Too bad I'll have to fight you...  
  
Puppy dog: And another member, Homer Simpson!  
  
Homer: Hi, everyone! I'll be fighting with... uh, donuts?  
  
Link: *sweat drop* This is not going to work out.  
  
Zelda: He's yellow.  
  
Pichu: He's fat.  
  
Ness: He has no hair!  
  
Homer: Why you little... *choking Ness*  
  
Ness: *starts to choke Homer as well*  
  
Puppy dog: Are you two related?  
  
Ness: *hits Homer on the head with baseball bat* Nope.  
  
Puppy dog: And the other character you'll meet at the tournament so you have to wait.  
  
C. Falcon: Wonder who it is.  
  
Puppy dog: Well, the first tournament with these new characters is in... *looks at watch* an hour!  
  
Everyone runs into their rooms not including the new fighters*  
  
Mario people's room  
  
Mario: That Harry Potter gives me the creeps!  
  
Luigi: Duh! He's magical!  
  
Bowser: I don't know... that Homer Simpson guy is who I have to worry about. He attacks with donuts!  
  
Peach: Please! It's that Mickey Mouse that's scary! Kiddy videos?  
  
All: *shudder*  
  
Link's room  
  
Link: *looks at clock* 1 hour? Come on... Go faster time!!  
  
Y. Link: Oh well, look at the bright side Link, no fighting for an hour.  
  
Link: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!  
  
Marth and Roy's room  
  
Marth: Did you hear something?  
  
Roy: *looks up from army magazine* Yeah. Sounded like no.  
  
Marth: Huh. I'm gonna go down to P.D. to find something out. *walks out*  
  
I'm talking with the new characters  
  
Puppy Dog: Ok, the first tournament is in an hour, and I'd like you to meet the new fighting character. Homer, Harry, Mickey, I'd like you to meet the new character.  
  
New character: *evil smile* Hello, boys.  
  
Puppy dog: Oh no, I see Marth! Run to your rooms everyone!  
  
Homer, Harry, Mickey and the new character run to their rooms*  
  
Marth: Hey, P.D?  
  
Puppy Dog: Yes?  
  
Marth: I can't help but wonder who the new character is.  
  
Puppy dog: You'll find out in 5 minutes, now get ready.  
  
Marth: Ok. *walks away*  
  
------------------  
  
Roy: *phones Marth on his cell phone*  
  
Marth: *answers his cell phone* Yeah, what do you want?  
  
Roy: Where are you? The tournaments starting!  
  
Marth: What?! I gotta go! * turns off cell phone and runs to the stadium*  
  
Roy: Marth! Over here! *waves*  
  
Marth: *runs to Roy*  
  
Roy: Ok, they're about to announce the first people to fight.  
  
Announcement: Will Peach please step onto the battleground and wait for her opponent.  
  
Peach: Yeah!  
  
Harry: *walks onto the battleground*  
  
Announcer: Go!  
  
Peach: *throws a turnip at Harry*  
  
Harry: *gets hit* (sarcastically) That hurt... Flipendo!  
  
Peach: *gets hit* OOOOWWW!!!!  
  
Announcer: Game! Harry Potter wins! Now will Roy please step onto the battleground?  
  
Roy: Yeah, I'm up! *walks on the battleground*  
  
Peach: *is being carried on a stretcher out into the Hospital wing*  
  
Announcer: Meet your opponent, Mickey Mouse!  
  
Roy: (sarcastically) I'm so scared.  
  
Mickey Mouse: *holds out videos and throws all 150 of them*  
  
Roy: *is standing while the videos miss him* You have really bad aim.  
  
Mickey: *punches Roy*  
  
Roy: Ow! Hey! *hit's him with his sword*  
  
Mickey: *gets flung out of the battlegrounds*  
  
Announcer: Game!  
  
Roy: *walks off battleground*  
  
Mickey was flung off the battleground  
  
Announcer: Marth, please step onto the battleground.  
  
Marth:*walks onto battleground and lifts up his sword*  
  
New character: *walks onto the battleground*  
  
Audience: *gasps*  
  
Marth: *drops sword*  
  
New character: Hi. I'm so happy were going to be fighting. My name, is Barbie.  
  
Marth: Eew.  
  
Barbie: *evil laugh*  
  
A/N: I don't know! I needed to make another character for this.  
  
Marth: *picks up sword* I'm not fighting a human-sized doll for crying out loud!!  
  
Link: (yelling from audience) Is Marth afraid of a doll? Chicken!  
  
Marth: No, I'm--  
  
Link: Chicken!  
  
Barbie: *walks up behind Marth*  
  
Marth:*turns around and slashes Barbie's head off* Oops. Oh well.  
  
Bowser: God bless your soul.  
  
Marth: What?  
  
Bowser: You defeated the pink weirdo!  
  
Marth: So?  
  
Announcement: Marth? Get off the battleground so Bowser can come on for round 2.  
  
Marth: Oh, sorry.  
  
----------------- I hope you liked it. Please review. 


End file.
